1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for washing a haircutting and hairdressing instrument using a ultrasonic wave which is capable of washing and sterilizing a foreign substance such as hairs, mold bacteria, dusts, etc., attached to a haircutting and hairdressing instrument such as scissors or comb used in a haircutting and hairdressing shop using a ultrasonic wave. In more detail, the present invention relates to a washing apparatus which is capable of easily removing a foreign substance attached to a haircutting and hairdressing instrument by submerging the same into a washing liquid, based on a vibration and foam of a fluid generated by a ultrasonic wave which is generated by a ultrasonic wave generator installed in the interior of a washing container with a washing liquid.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, people frequently visit a haircutting and hairdressing shop for forming their hairs beautifully. In addition, people visit a haircutting and hairdressing shop for the purposes of mainly making their hairs cut and forming a perm and receiving various beauty services such as a face massage or shaving service. At this time, the haircutting and hairdressing instruments such as scissors, shaving set, comb, etc. are commonly used for all customers.
Therefore, if the scissors or comb which is used for making a certain customer's hair cut, who suffers from a certain disease in his head portion or has various bacteria in his head, the above scissors or comb may be commonly used for the next customer. In this case, various disease or bacteria may be infected to another user through the above various haircutting and hairdressing instruments, so that it is impossible to implement a certain sanitation management.
In order to overcome the above problems, a washing and sterilizing apparatus which is exclusively used for a hairdressing and haircutting instrument is used. However, since all the haircutting and hairdressing instruments are washed and sterilized before an initial start of the business of the shop or after the last of the business, it is impossible to frequently wash and sterilize the haircutting and hairdressing instruments during a haircutting service. Therefore, it is impossible to implement a certain sanitation degree of the haircutting and hairdressing instruments.